A Light in the Darkness
by TheWritingMachines
Summary: Pain, it's something that hurts, breaks, destroys, kills. It rules people, controls their every action and thought. So what happens when someone that's been ruled by pain discovers a light in their dark cruel world? Do they dare try to embrace it? Try to keep it safe from the darkness that tries to devour and destroy it? Or do they push it away? Already to far gone to fight back...
1. Chapter 1 - Beatings and Blessings

**Hey guys this is GatorGirlFL16 here wishing you a happy spring break! :) Me and Fairy Tail Until The End have tried to have decided to try and write a story together. This is both our first time co-op writing with anyone. This will be my first Fairy Tail story (but it also includes my favorite ship Gruvia!:)). Fairy Tail Until The End has written other stories for NaLu, so if you want to check it out go to her personal page. If you enjoy Percy Jackson then go and check out my personal page. I'm not exactly sure how well this is going to go, but I hope all you fans out there enjoy our story. **

**I'll warn you now if you don't like depressing stories that involve abuse TURN BACK NOW! **

**Hope you like it:**

**Juvia's POV:**

I hum as I walk down the hall, a slight spring in my step as I make my way to the school's swimming pool. A smile graced my lips as the familiar scent of chlorine greets my nose. As I entered the swimming area I saw my friend Meredy her pink hair is dripping wet from her recent dive under the surface of the pool, she grins as her eyes meet mine and I wave my hand in greeting.

She dives under once more as I make my way to the locker room and change into my bathing suit. I continue humming along to the song that I heard on the radio this morning. It was one of my favorites, the lyrics swim through my head, my mind not even really processing the words. I hummed along to the tune as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I look in the mirror on the locker room wall, I stop for a second and I stare at the person that I have become. The permanent frown that had always been plastered on my face was now replaced by a bright grin and a cheerful gleam in my eyes.

It was only 2 years ago that I changed schools. When I first arrived here I didn't want to interact with anyone. I stayed by myself for the first two months of the school year not speaking a word to anyone. The first person who even bothered to look my way and try to talk to me was Meredy, who was currently doing laps in the pool.

Meredy was an amazing friend she helped me get adjusted to Fairy Tail High and basically adopted me into her group of friends. At first I had been skeptical of her, wondering when she was going to turn me away like everyone else in my life had always done, but after about a month I began interacting more and more with others. I'd found that I loved swimming and competing thanks to Meredy and my other friends, Lucy and Cana, who'd pushed me to join the swim team. I smiled at the memory of my first practice, I'd taken to it like a fish to water, literally.

As soon as I walked out of the changing room I was attacked by Lucy and Cana who were both trying to talk to me at the same time. I couldn't understand a word they were saying and I didn't want to hear about the latest boyfriend issues that the two seemed to have all the time. I nodded and half listened as I looked ahead to where Meredy was waiting. She laughed as she watched me try to get around them just to end up being knocked into the pool by Cana, who had tripped whilst trying to follow me.

I screeched at the sudden chill of the water, and came up gasping as Cana began to laugh with a drunken smile on her face.

"Sorry! Hehehe, I guess I had one too many drinks today." She hiccupped at the end of her sentence causing her to erupt into a fit of laughter as swam over to the edge of the pool.

I grabbed her ankle and before she could run I pulled her into the pool with me. She sputtered on the water, then glared at me. I couldn't contain my laughter and soon all of us were giggling and laughing.

After practice we all walked out of the school together. Meredy's older sister, Ultear, was leaning against her new car talking to Erza. Both were on the student council and helped fund the swim team. Meredy waved goodbye as she ran to her sister's car. The rest of us said our goodbyes and I started on my walk home. My parents were almost never home, always out of town for work so I never really had to rush. The smell of flowers just beginning to bloom makes me smile as I walk down the sidewalk. A slight breeze is blowing raising goosebumps on my bare skin. It was mid April, but the chill of winter was still present whenever the wind blew.

I cross my arms across my chest and turn around the corner leading to my house. I listen to the familiar sound of the fountain in my front yard as I walk up to the door and unlock it my keys, jangling as I search for the correct one on the ring . Walking in I set my backpack on the pristine white coffee table, take my coat off and walk into the kitchen. I open the stainless steel refrigerator and the cold air hit my face as I leaned in to grab an apple. Everything was organized by color. Everything was in order just like everything else in the house. Taking a bite I close the fridge and walk upstairs. When I reach my room I toss the now eaten apple into the trash.

Sitting at my desk I pull out my writing assignment for English and begin writing. As I wrote I listened, the house was silent except for the scratching of my pencil against the paper and the howl of the wind as it blew against my window. Erie, yet familiar… all too familiar. I sigh and put down my pencil, my mind not really focused on my homework. I walk across my room to where I keep my iPod station. I scroll through my music and decide on the song, How Do You Love Someone by Ashley Tisdale.

As the notes and rhythms filled my room I turned to look at the pictures of my childhood lined along the wall as if telling a story. Tears begin to fall as I think of how close to my parents I used to be. Ever since I started middle school my parents had been working all the time. They thought that having lots of money and a big house was what would make me happy but the truth was I wasn't happy. All I really wanted was my parents to be home, even if it meant that we had less money or a smaller house.

As I lay in my bed I can feel the tears threatening to fall and I wipe my eyes furiously; 'Damn it! Why the hell was I crying?' I smother my face in a pillow. What did I have to complain about? My parents took care of me, I had my friends at school, my life was good… My parents loved me… or so they said.

I groan and throw the pillow across the room, a crash startles me and I jolt up from my bed. Shards of a broken picture frame and some books were scattered across the floor.

"Shit.." I whisper to myself as I start cleaning up the mess. I pick up the black frame in my hands. the picture inside is an older one. I look at the three smiling faces in the photo: me , my mom, and my dad. We're in Dubai, standing near the coast, that was the last time that we had done anything as a family, but that was ten years ago… After that my parents had basically left me here at home whenever they had to go even if it was for over a year. I sigh and slip the paper out before I threw the now useless frame in the trash. I look at the picture one last time with a sad smile before adding it to the picture collage that covered one of my walls. The rest of my room is just about as crazy as that wall. I had band posters stuck up all over my nautical colored walls; Chinese lantern lights were strung up in the corners of my room providing the only source of light aside from my desktop lamp. Books and never to be finished sketches are scattered all across my desk and dresser. I sit down on the blue carpet that lays across my black wooden floor.

I lay down letting my hair flow around my head and stare up at the fan watching it go around and around the blades silent as they cycle rhythmically in never ending succession.

I don't know how long I lay there staring and letting my mind wander, but finally I sit up and continue to pick up the mess on my floor. The books are covered with a thin layer of dust, I don't even remember the last time I read them or even picked them up for that matter. I begin flipping through the pages of one of the books my homework completely forgotten. As my eyes skim over the words I sit down on the edge of my bed. All the words begin to flow together as I focus in on the story. It used to be one of my favorites, Nancy Drew. I smile, I had always dreamed about being just like her, always having some problem to solve catching the bad guy and figuring out the mystery while bringing her people a happy ending.

Now that I was old enough I still wanted to figure out the mysteries, but the one that I really wanted to figure out would never be solved: Why my parents were never around when I needed them.

I close the book when tears start to fall onto the pages, I wipe them away and set the book on my end table. Falling back onto my bed I begin to cry, the tears refusing to lighten up. They were of sadness and anger, hurt and confusion.

They wanted to know why my parents were never there, why they never cared to even call on their daughters birthday or come to her first swim meet. They were angry for the fact that I was letting them fall, showing such weakness over something so trivial. Hurt over the fact that I thought it was trivial. And sad for the fact that I had to let them flow.

Sad that I was hurt,

hurt because I was angry,

angry because I was confused,

and confused because I was sad…

**Gray's POV:**

"Everything will get better…" That's what my father had always said before he died. The thing was that my mother never made things better. She married another man, one she thought we be a good fatherly figure for me, but she never knew what he was really like because she too passed away. I have been left alone with my step-father for 3 years and every day has been a living hell.

As I walked into my house I was hit with the familiarly strong smell of alcohol. I closed the door quietly and tried to sneak around to my room but I had no such luck. My stepfather, Shoto, was standing right around the corner waiting for me.

"Where the fuck have you been!?" He yelled into my face, the smell of liquor and smoke filled my nose.

"I was at school…" I said quietly but as usual I was met with a hard slap across my face.

"Did I tell you that you could speak!?" He growled. I used to argue with him but that just made the beatings worse. I learned that if I just took the hits that it ends faster... I knew that I could never overpower him. He grabbed my book bag and ripped it from my grasp throwing it into my room before pulling me along with him.

He threw me into the living room, my back hitting the table causing pain to surge from my spine to the rest of my body. I collapsed to the ground as my stepfather walked over to me. I attempted to stand up but he stopped me with a kick to the face. My hands flew up to my face and I felt the familiar feeling of my blood running over my lips. I try to curl up into a ball as the endless line of kicks caused my body to be racked with pain. I didn't beg for him to stop, or even try to run… I'd learned long ago that no matter what I did he always find me. Soon my body felt like it was far away, the pain was dull and I could only hear the deep boom of his foot connecting with my skin, and his voice muffled and indistinct.

At some point I must have passed out from the pain. I'd expected as much, usually I wake up within the hour, but this time I guess he'd been angrier than I thought. When I looked out the living room window the sky was already beginning to grow dark. My shirt was sticky with my own blood, the crimson liquid almost dry on my long navy blue sweatshirt. He'd poured beer all over me sometime while I was unconscious and my hair was plastered to my head, sticky and tangled.

I sigh and instantly regret it, every slight movement hurt like hell; breathing was like a millions knives stuck in my lungs. Just like it normally felt. I lay there for a while trying to build up the strength to push myself off the floor. I could hear Shoto in his room drinking and watching porn on his laptop. It disgusted me, but I couldn't really do anything about it.

Somehow I manage to push myself off the floor and shuffle over to the bathroom. I lift my shirt gingerly over my head cringing at every slight tug of the fabric. Once off I look in the grime covered mirror at myself. There is more black and purple than my original skin color. My eye was beginning to swell up and my lips was busted, still trickling blood.

I wrench my gaze away from the mirror and instead look at my ruined sweatshirt, looking no better than my body. I sigh and begin to try and wash out the blood, I couldn't throw it out, not with it being one of only four shirts that hid my arms and all the bruises. Twisting on the faucet, I run the water over the fabric. I scrub and scrub until my hands are sore. Pulling them back I see they've been rubbed raw, the skin blistering and red. I sigh again and look at the still stained shirt. The blood seemed to mock me. As I stared at it tears began to blur my vision. I threw the sopping wet piece of fabric into the trash at sat down on the edge of the tub.

I bring my hand up and run it through my still sticky hair trying to quiet the sobs that threatened to burst from my mouth. I gulp in breaths not daring to let Shoto hear me. 'Damn it Gray keep it together! You've dealt with this for months and now you decide to break down?!' I stand up and flinch as my muscles refuse to cooperate. I hit the ground, hard, I bite back a yell but still the slightest whimper of pain escapes as my broken body endures another hit, before relaxing on the tiles. As I lay on the floor the coolness of the white tiles helped sooth the pain of my already forming bruises. I stayed there on the floor for what seemed like hours before attempting to stand again. As I stood my legs shook and pain shot through my body but I was able to remain standing.

I shakily made my way out of the bathroom and down the hall before I nearly fell again. This time I was able to keep my balance and continued limping along the corridor until I reached my room. I sighed as I looked at the old, wooden door that was now tilted and bent from all the times that Shoto had thrown me against it. I shook my head before opening the door and stepping into the familiar room in which I spent as much of my time as possible.

I closed my door quietly and looked around seeing my room with my old mattress and a clipboard and a few pencils next to it. I grabbed my backpack and sat down on my bed. I opened my bag and took out the iPod and earbuds that I got from my mother while she lay in her hospital bed just a few hours before she died. I kept it hidden from my stepfather all these years because I knew that he would take it away if he ever found it. I put in my earbuds, turned on the iPod and listened as the words to Open Wounds by Skillet fill my ears. I didn't think about the work that I needed to get done for school or how I was going to explain to my teacher why my essay wasn't done. All I did was listen to the music as I laid there in the dark with tears falling from my eyes.

So many thoughts ran through my head, one after the other, my conscious never focusing on one for any longer than necessary. Some were reasonable, questions about my life and why I was the one who had to end up like this, or what I'd done to deserve all of this pain. Others were far scarier. thoughts of getting my revenge, feeling blood running through my hands. Not only mine but Shoto's as well. Inflicting all the pain on him that he'd done to me. thoughts of suicide were also present. Why didn't I give up on this world, go and see my parents waiting on the other side of the barrier of death? It would be far simpler, I'd escape from Shoto and all the pain. No one would miss me, all the people I'd loved were already dead.

All of those thoughts were present as I lay there in the dark, but one question more than any other kept me from letting sleep claim my battered body…

Why did I keep fighting?

**Hey! This is Fairy Tail Until The End! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It was a long time in the making. There will be more but we don't know how long it will take because both of us are in school and have little time to actually get together and write. Anyways feel free to leave a review or pm us. Have a great day!**

**GatorGirlFL16: You can blame the not getting together on my part due to sports :(**


	2. Chapter 2 - Believing in Beginnings

**Heeeey! Sorry for not updating in a while. It's hard for us to get together and write because GatorGirlFL16 got herself a boyfriend and decided to spend every second of her time with him but thank you to everyone for being patient! We hope you enjoy this next chapter of A Light in the Darkness!  
~Fairy Tail Until The End**

* * *

**Chapter #2 - Believing in ****Beginnings**

**Gray's POV:**

My small alarm clock rings telling me that it is time for me to get up. I sit up and look at the time, it was 7:00 am and I still hadn't slept. I slip my iPod under my mattress for safe keeping. A sigh escapes my lips as I walk over to the small closet in my room. I pick out my grey sweatshirt and I quickly change into my other pair of jeans.

The door to my room creaks as I open it, stepping out into the living room. I head towards the door as quickly as I dared. With my book bag hooked over my shoulder I pad slowly past Shotos' room. All of the lights are out and no audible sounds reach my ears aside from my own nervous breathing.

When I'm finally convinced that he's still asleep, I make a break for the door. My legs were still really bruised and running for the door was almost impossible. My entire body still ached, more than normal after one of Shotos' beatings. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to hide my now black eye from everyone at school, but I'd figure something out. I always did.

I was almost to the door when a shadow stepped in front of me blocking my path and forcing me to dig my heels into the ground to avoid slamming face first into the figure. I take a step back when the disgusting smell of alcohol fills my nose.

Shoto stands in front of the door a bottle of brandy in one hand and glass in the other. He stares at me for a moment, a blank and almost confused look plastered on his face. Then his lips turn up in a sickening smile. He motions for me to come closer to him with the hand that held the brandy. I'm frozen in place, my feet refusing to move one way or another.

When I didn't move Shoto laughed, "Aw come on now Gray… aren't you going to give your dad a hug before you leave?" he said his grin growing more sinister. He starts walking towards me, every step increases the scent of booze to the point where it almost makes me sick. My body refuses to move as Shoto wraps his arms around me. I can't move, I can't breath, I can't think.

My body is as stiff as a board even when he finally lets me go. Before I can even get over the shock of Shoto touching me like that I feel my head being knocked to the side and my cheek stinging. I don't even look back at him, just let my head hang to the side in submission.

"Next time I tell you to do something you do it… got it?" Shoto growles. I nod not daring to look him in the eye. His laugh unnerves me and I flinch when he wraps an arm around my shoulder. "You know you're just like your mom. She was such a good little bitch, always followed my orders. To bad she died of... oh what did the doctor say? 'A broken heart' hahaha what a joke. All over some stupid bastard that got himself shot for nothing. Still she was fun while she lasted." He leaned in close to my ear. "You know sometimes when I'm beating your sorry ass I can almost imagine it's her and she's screaming my name asking for mo-"

I shove him away from me and race out the door my fist clenched so tightly I thought that my nails would cut my palms I can hear Shoto's laughter behind me which made me run even faster than I had before. My bag slammed against my back with every step, causing the bruises on my spine to ache and my legs nearly gave out with every step but I just kept running. I wanted to get away from him, from that house, from my hell of a life. I just wanted it all to disappear.

By the time I got to school I collapsed against my locker, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I quickly put my bag away and grab my books before heading to English class.

I set my books down on the table before politely asking Mrs. Porlyusica if I could use the restroom before class. She nodded and I walked in a faux calmness to the door. As soon as I stepped into the hall I ran for the boy's bathroom. I looked around, making sure that nobody was inside, before walking over to a sink. I turn on the water and wash my face, letting the tears fall.

Before too much time had passed I headed back to class. I entered as the bell rang signaling that anyone who wasn't in the classroom yet was late. A few minutes later I hear the sound of someone knocking on the door, interrupting Mrs. Porlyusica's lecture to those of us who did not turn in our writing assignments.

I look at the bluenette that walked into the room her head hung in shame.

"Well Ms. Loxar I see that you are late… Do you happen to have your writing assignment done?"

The girl replied quietly with just a shake of her head. Mrs. Porlyusica shook her head in shame, "Well that's a first. Take a seat, you're going to need to stay a few minutes after school." She turned to the class before adding "That goes for anyone else who didn't turn their assignment in." I groan, knowing full well that Shoto was going to be pissed when I arrived home late. I look around noticing that only the blue haired girl and I didn't turn in our work.

The rest of the school day wasn't much better…

**Juvia's POV:**

I wake up in my bed, completely entangled in a mix of bed sheets and stuffed animals. A thin ray of light was streaming in through the small slit in my curtains and landing right on my face. As I crack open my eyes I'm practically blinded. I groan and roll over, or at least try to. With my legs ensnared in sheets, it makes turning on my side difficult.

I try again to open my eyes and all I can see is my poster covered wall. I smile tiredly as I look up and see my Skillet and Lindsey Stirling pinned up side by side. I groan again as I push myself off the mattress. I felt awful. My head was pounding and my throat ached.

'I guess I must have cried myself to sleep.'

I sigh and untangle my legs before swinging them over the side of my bed, my toes skimming the cold wood floor. I raise my arms and yawn, cracking my neck and back in the process.

With my eyes still slightly puffy and droopy I glance over at my alarm clock. The digital face was blinking, the numbers 12:00 continuously.

"Huh… did the power shut off last night?" I whisper to myself before grabbing my phone and clicking it on. my background came to life, Meredy and I sticking our tongues out at the camera by the pool-side.

I don't have any time to appreciate it before my gaze flicks to the numbers on the screen. I have to reread the numbers again to make sure I got them right.

7:50 am…

I shriek and drop my phone. running to my closet and throwing the doors open. "No, no this can't be happening!" I yell as I rummage through my clothes.

I grab what I think is my favorite white T-shirt and my black skinny jeans. Throwing them on I rush to shove everything in my bag and pull my black converse sneakers not even bothering to tie the laces. I throw open my door and rush to the bathroom. I practically trip over the bath mat and almost slam my fingers in the drawer as I pull out my toothbrush and toothpaste. I quickly brush my teeth before racing out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I decided that I'd clean up my mess later since it wasn't like I was going to have anyone over anyways.

As I reach the door I look in the mirror in the entryway, I see my messy, snarled hair. I sigh and quickly use the hair tie on my wrist to tie my hair up into a ponytail. With my hair taken care of, at least for the moment, I turn and run out the door.

The brisk morning wind hits my face like a thousand needles and soon my arms and neck follow into numbness, but I don't have time to run back and grab a jacket. I rub my bare arms trying to get some feeling back into the frozen limbs, but I soon give up and take off down the sidewalk at a full sprint, praying that I would make it to class on time. My lungs sting from the frigid air as I force myself to keep going. I could not be late, if I was the principle would chew my head off.

As I round the next corner Fairy Tail high comes into view. I almost cry out with relief when I see the front doors but my hope suddenly vanished when I opened the door and heard the late bell ring. I hang my head as I quickly run to my locker and put my bags away. As I went to grab my books for my English class I see my only half-done writing assignment. 'Crap! I didn't finish this.' I think about how mad Mrs. Porlyusica was going to be at me for not only arriving late but for also not finishing my assignment. I groan and slam my locker shut.

"I'm so dead."

I start to walk away, but I feel a tug on my back and before I realize what's happening. _Riiiiippp!_ I stare down at my shirt as a giant chunk of fabric is separated from it. The cloth is thin almost paper-like, so see through that my black bra was showing. 'Shit! Cana! Damn you and your need to buy me clothes!'

"Hey baby! Did you pick that outfit for me?" I heard the pervy yet familiar voice say behind me. I sigh and turn around looking at Lyon who was now standing less than a foot away from me.

"For your information Lyon I didn't mean to wear this to school…" I said quietly before shyly asking "Hey Lyon… Could I… Um… Could I borrow one of your sweatshirts for the day?" He smirks and reaches into his backpack revealing a dark-grey hoodie. I quickly pull it on, eager to hide my far too revealing shirt.

"Well baby I believe that you are late for class already so I suggest that you hurry along." He smirked as he turned and sauntered away. I sighed and ran to class...

**Gray's POV:**

Mrs. Porlyusica waved signaling that we could leave. I stood up and walked towards the door, barely noticing the blue haired girl that was now talking to the teacher. I kept walking, not really thinking about anything until I eventually reached the back exit. I decided that it would take less time to get home this way than taking the front exit that let out on a different street.

Shoto was going to kill me for being home so late. Other people would have said this in exaggeration, but for me it very well could happen. My feet pick up the pace with that thought looming over me, but I didn't get very far.

The ground was rough and broken, cutting into the palms of my hands as I try to catch myself. When my stomach slams into the ground I almost throw up. Dirt makes its way through my gritted teeth causing me to spit on the ground.

Laughter behind me makes me cringe. For a moment I could have sworn it was Shoto, his laughter and cruelty following me relentlessly. Though it really wasn't him. I try to push myself up off the ground only to come face to face with the other son of a bitch that tormented me without end, Lyon Vastia. He stands there not saying a word just smirking at me.

"What the hell do you want Lyon?" I growl through gritted teeth.

"Aw, come on Gray. I just wanna have some fun." He laughed putting his hand on my shoulder like a close friend would.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I mumble quietly just wanting to get home so that Shoto wouldn't beat me to death.

"What's the fun in that?" He smirked before punching me square in the jaw. I stumble back and before I can regain my surroundings, my feet are pushed out from underneath of me and I fall biting back a cry of pain as my already bruised back hits a nearby rock.

The wind is knocked out of me on impact. I try to regain my breath but I wasn't given the time. I feel my body recoil as Lyon's foot slams into my ribs, my vision blackens around the edges and the world around me seems to spin. I didn't want Lyon to see me cry, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I cringe from the pain, getting ready for another blow. It never came, instead I heard a girl's voice yelling in anger.

"Lyon! What are you doing!?" As she yelled I looked at her. I knew her from somewhere, but I wasn't focused on that. Her blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her eyes were enlarged with worry… for me. She's leaning over me… protectively… practically shielding me from Lyon.

"Hey Juvia! Did you come to join in the fun?" Lyon laughed pulling Juvia to his side. The smile on her face was forced and I could see in her eyes that she was scared.

"Lyon leave him alone! You have no right to do this to him." She pleaded but the words didn't make sense to me I was too busy trying to push myself off the ground.

"Fine," he sighed "See you later Juvia." He said as he placed a peck on her cheek. I didn't notice it but she had pulled away in disgust.

"Are you okay?" She asked pulling me the rest of the way off the ground, "I'm sorry about him."

"Yeah it doesn't matter… It's not like it hasn't happened before." I said pushing her away. I didn't turn back to look at her I just wanted to get home. Maybe I could avoid my father if I was fast enough.

* * *

**Hey guys, yes I am sorry I guess for getting a boyfriend and I have been spending more time with him than I probably should have and need to start writing more, but hey things happen, again thank you so much for being patient and supporting our writing.  
****~GatorGirlFL16 **

**Way mooooooooore time than she should be...  
****~Fairy Tail Until The End**

**Hey, it's not my fault I'm in love!  
~GatorGirlFL16**

**Who needs love when you have Fairy Tail?  
~Fairy Tail Until The End**

**Don't pull that card on me!  
~GatorGirlFL16**

**Well it's true! Anyways we'll finish this later.  
~Fairy Tail Until The End**

**Till next time guys!  
~TheWritingMachines**


	3. Chapter 3- Mirrors and Mistakes

**Hey New Chapter. ****Warning**** again if you haven't been paying attention: ****THIS STORY IS ABOUT DEPRESSION AND ABUSE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF TURN BACK NOW CAUSE IT'S ONLY GOING TO GET WORSE.**** Anyway for those of you that like this then happy reading.(Btw we kinda messed up in this chapter so this is the new one and it's all fixed. Yay! :) Enjoy)**

**~GatorGirlFL16 **

Juvia's POV:

"...It's not like it hasn't happened before." Those words struck me like a ton of bricks 'Happened before?' As I opened my mouth to question him further I was shoved away. I look up and see the boy's back turned to me and stalking away towards the road. I let a sigh escape my lips, there was definitely too much excitement today.

I pull my backpack closer to my side and start walking down the street to make my way back home. Images of the dark haired boy flashed in my mind, his words along with them. His voice sounded so empty his eyes looked cold. His face was bruised far worse than what Lyon could have done to him. Things didn't add up, but there really wasn't anything I could do about it.

By the time I arrived home my thoughts were on another matter entirely, my teacher assigned me 2 more papers to write by next week Monday. If I hadn't have arrived late then I probably could have gotten off with just finishing the one that was originally assigned, but that stupid power outage and Cana's shirt...

"Oh crap!" I looked down at the gray hoodie that covered my ripped shirt. I couldn't believe that I forgot to give this back, he probably needed it for tomorrow. I quickly ran upstairs and took off the hoodie, and dumped my bag next to my desk before running back down to the front door.

I skip the final three steps of the stairs in my rush and almost face plant on the tile floor below. I screech as my feet slide around but grabbing the banister I steady myself. Blowing out a breath I relax and slide on my shoes. I grab Lyons sweatshirt from where I threw it on the floor and shove it into a plastic bag. It wreaked of his cologne and i'm surprised i was able to even stomach wearing it for as long as i did. I grab my black hoodie and begin pulling it on over my head with one hand as I open the front door with my other, trying to keep the bag hooked on my arm and away from my nose.

With the hoodie still obscuring my vision, I barrel out the door determined to get this sweatshirt back to Lyon as quickly as possible. I didn't want to spend any more time around him than necessary. I could barely stand to be around him and his arrogance and flirting.

I didn't plan on running into someone outside my front door. It was like slamming into a brick wall. I stumbled backwards with the hoodie still half on my head. I probably looked like a complete idiot, but at the time all I could think was 'Oh shit'.

Before I fell flat on my back a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, yanking me back up on my feet but almost pulling my arm out of its socket. Yet again my body hits another body but this time the hand tight around my wrist keeps me pinned. Using my free hand I tug the sweatshirt down the rest of the way and almost scream when I see the face of the person holding me.

Lyons sly grin makes me wish My t-shirt wasn't ripped and barely hanging off of my body.

"Whoa there babe, Some people might start to think there's something between us." He winked and slid his hand further up my arm. I pulled away from him as best as I could, but he still held on and kept me at a less than comfortable distance from him. I could barely keep from gagging as his cologne invaded my nose and made my eyes water.

" Oh… Uh... Hi... Lyon…. Sorry about that." I brush the tangles blue hair out my my face. "I was just going to see you actually I-"

"Were you now?" He says cutting me off and leans in closer to my ear."So are you saying you want something to be going on between us?" He whispers.

I yank my hand away from him and back up against the door. "What?! No… I just… I was just returning your sweatshirt from today."

He follows me to the door and leans over me making me feel incredibly small. " Oh come on now, we can just go to my place. No one's home…" His smile makes a chill run down my spine. I fumble for the door handle but he grabs my hand and pins it to the door. "...and I can show you how friendly I can really be."

'What! No! Stop! What are you doing?! Lyon get away from me!' All of this and more ran through my head in a single instant. I wanted to say everything, to push him away and scream but my body wouldn't even move. His lips cut off any chance that I would have had to say anything. He pressed hard against me hurting my head and my wrists. I tried to make him pull away by biting him or shoving him away, but I couldn't. All I could do was stand there helpless.

When he finally pulled away I began coughing and choking on air trying to get my breath back. Lyon still had a hold of my wrists and was smiling like a feral animal. There was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before, a deep hunger, craving and lust that seemed to grow by the second. His eyes alone made me want to cower away in absolute terror. His next words made my blood run chill.

"Are you ready for more?"

Some cold hand, like that of ice creeped into my lungs and frozen them. It hadn't really been a question, but a warning of what was coming. My arm was the first thing that snapped into action. I writhed under his touch and began struggling to get as far away from that feral hunger as possible. I fought. Trying to kick his legs, bite his skin, rake my nails down his face,something anything that would release his iron hold on me.

He grunted trying to keep my wrists still pinned to the door. "You stupid bitch, stop moving!" he growled. I wouldn't stop, never. I landed a kick to his upper thigh which made his leg buckle from under him. He grip loosened and I pushed him away as hard as I could.

He looked back up at me from where he was half kneeling on the sidewalk. Venom, rage, promise of revenge, all of that and things far more dark and sinister pooled in his sea green eyes. "You're going to regret that."

Before I could even blink I felt my head snap to the side, my cheek searing with pain and my left ear ringing. The blow itself had been enough to knock me off my feet, but the pain is what made me stay of the cold cement. I heard a muffled whimper, but soon realize it was simply my own. I couldn't get up, my limbs felt heavy and the numbing cold of the ground was a relief to the fire spreading through my head and neck. I was terrified. He was so much stronger than I was. As long as I stayed like this, he could do whatever he wanted….. he would do whatever he wanted.

Numbly I felt a hand wrap around my ankle and pull, my head bounced on the sidewalk making me more dizzy and disoriented. Halfheartedly I kicked my leg but I couldn't make contact if I didn't know where he was. The hand dropped my leg and it landed with a dull thud. My ear was still ringing and everything around me was muffled and dull. It sounded like someone was shouting. With my cheek to the ground I could hear footsteps approaching me and Lyon.

"Ly-... Wh-... Tryi... To do-..." Though muffled I heard bits and pieces of a familiar voice, quiet and unlike Lyon in every way, strong but hesitant. I tried to lift my head only to have it smacked back down by what I assumed was Lyon.

"I will not be told what to do by YOU!" Lyon's voice sounded loud and clear and I found that the ringing had finally subsided. He seemed to be yelling at another person, someone who had just approached, "She is MY girlfriend!"

At that statement I snapped, forcing myself shakily off the ground I turned to Lyon and shouted, not caring who heard me "You fucking bastard!" Tears began to stream from my eyes. "You have the nerve to even think of me as your girlfriend after THAT!" I was shaking from the pain in my head, the absolute hatred coursing through my body. I felt violated, dirty, disgusting. I could feel his phantom hands still holding my skin. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to rub my skin raw and never have another set of hands touch me aside from my own.

"GET OUT OF HERE! Don't ever come back!" I scream at Lyon barely able to get the words out. through my tears I can see another boy standing between me and Lyon with his back turned to me.

Lyon stares with the gaul to have surprise and hurt on his face. His hands are at his sides. "But Juvia I-"

"Don't Lyon" The figure in front of me says in a steely calm, almost disturbing voice.

Lyon glares at the figure, with absolute hatred and venom pooling in his eyes. But he turns on his heel and begins stalking down the drive. "You're going to regret this…." he looks back over his shoulder evil intent prominent on his features "...both of you." and then continues on his way, finally disappearing down the road and leaving me and the boy alone in front of the house with only the sound of the wind through the trees to break the silence.

With my adrenalin rush gone and my mind and body feeling broken, my legs shake and I slump against the door and slide down it till I reach the cold concrete.

As soon as I'm still the sobs rack my body in tremors and waves that make me feel like the whole earth is shaking beneath me. I felt empty, disgusting, angry, desperate, and a million other emotions in one single moment. The pressure in my heart alone should have killed me then and there, but for some god forsaken reason I was still there having to deal with everything that made me wish for death. I grab my arms and hug myself as the tears continue falling even harder now. Why couldn't just I simply disappear? Leave this wretched feeling in my body? Fade from existence and never come back?

"No."

Through the blur of tears I can see two dark eyes staring into mine. A mouth stretched into a firm but comforting line across his face not a smile nor a frown. It was the boy from earlier, the one I had saved from Lyon's cruelty, crouched down in front of me; concern and sadness engraved in his features.

"W-what?" My voice catches as I speak, almost choking on my tears.

"No, you can't" He says quietly, almost inaudible. He tries to bring a hand up to my face to wipe away my tears, but I flinch back and he pulls back with a sigh. "... Are you alright?" My eyes are still full of tears and I hug myself tighter.

"I don't know." He looks down at my feet but doesn't say anything. My heart rate is calmer now, my breathing more even. I study him for a moment. His hands are bruised and scared. His T-shirt dirt covered and messy. The shoes on his feet nothing more than the soles and laces left. But his face, out of it all is surprisingly soft almost untouched by whatever hardships had befallen his life.

When his eyes come back from my feet our eyes meet. We study each other, our breathing in time with each other. His eyes are a color that I can't quite name, deep and dark like the night sky. His hair was choppy and unkempt swept across his forehead to keep it out of his eyes.

I don't realize the heat pooling in my cheeks until it was too late. I break my gaze and burry my face in my arms. The darkness of my vision has a calming effect, just like it always has.

A sigh and a the crackle of gravel under moving shoes makes me lift my head. I see him walking away, his back is half way turned to me, and I can see the darkened skin of a bruise and scratches peeking out under the collar of his shirt and it makes my heart almost stop. Just what had he been through? Why did he stop, for someone he didn't even know?

As millions of questions race through my mind he's already made it halfway down the walkway back to the road. "Wait!" I cry. I'm desperate now, my mind is spinning and my limbs are like lead. "Why did you stop? For me, I don't even know your name."

He stops in his tracks and turn back to me and all I can see is pure pain in his eyes."I've seen that look before" he says quietly, ignoring my question entirely.

"What do you mean?" What look? What was he talking about?

"That look in your eyes. I know what you were thinking. I see it everyday." He begins walking again. Hands shoved deep down in his pockets and his head hanging down.

"W-what… Wher-"

"In the mirror."

**Hey y'all what can I say, life gets in the way of a lot of shit, Me and Fairy Tail Until The End have actually started a writing club at our school so we can have time to write, but sadly it's only once a week. But hey it's something I guess. I'll just say this: Don't expect any sort of schedule for our updates, it happens when it happens. **

** ~GatorGirlFL16**

**Heeeyyy... Yeah long time no see. AND IT SUCKS! I wish we could write faster cause I hate to keep you guys waiting! Anyways this is probably short because I am sick and don't have much energy right now. Byez!**

**~Fairy Tail Until The End"**

**Till Next time guys ~ The Writing Machines**


	4. Chapter 4- Feeling and Forgetting

**Hey New Chapter. ****Warning**** again if you haven't been paying attention: ****THIS STORY IS ABOUT DEPRESSION AND ABUSE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF TURN BACK NOW CAUSE IT'S ONLY GOING TO GET WORSE.**** Anyway for those of you that like this then happy reading. Sorry that it's been so long since we've updated. It's getting a lot harder to write now that soccer season has started up. Me and Fairy Tail Until The End had a huge Fairy Tail marathon and balled our eyes out. we both hope it comes back soon. in the mean time enjoy this kinda short chapter. **

**~GatorGirlFL16 **

Juvia's POV:

"Why did you stop? For me, I don't even know your name."

He stops in his tracks and turn back to me and all I can see is pure pain in his eyes."I've seen that look before" he says quietly, ignoring my question entirely.

"What do you mean?" What look? What was he talking about?

"That look in your eyes. I know what you were thinking. I see it everyday." He begins walking again. Hands shoved deep down in his pockets and his head hanging down.

"W-what… Wher-"

"In the mirror."

As he walks away my mind goes blank and I like an idiot just stare at where he had been standing until he's out of sight and the sun is starting to go down behind the houses across the street, the only thing that got me to go inside the house was the street lamps that came on at night.

Something snapped in me as the light glared in my eyes, and I began stumbling backwards. My back hit the door and it knocked a gasp right out of my mouth. I fumbled for the door handle and almost fell on the ground as the door swung open. I let go of the handle and let the door slowly swing shut.

I walk into the living room and sit on the couch feeling empty. That poor boy…. what was happening to him….to me? What was I supposed to do? I knew that I had to do something, but I didn't know what the problem was or if there even was a problem… More importantly I didn't even know him. I mean I had my own problems to deal with… , but how could I complain? I'm not the one hiding bruises under my clothes. I fall on my side on the couch, my hair sprawling out behind my head.

I don't even know him…. I keep repeating that over and over again. I don't even know him. I don't even know him. I don't know him….

My body is shutting down, my eyes beginning to flutter close, and my limbs relaxing as I lay there on the couch not wanting to move or do anything anytime soon. I let my eyes close and let my body drift off to sleep.

I don't even know him…

Gray's POV:

Stupid, stupid, stupid, so goddamn stupid. What had I been thinking?

"You don't tell people things, you don't let others see, you don't let anyone else in. This is your problem, you have to deal with it yourself. It's your fault..."

I've told myself this a million times already. If I were to let someone in then everything would change, and I'm not sure if it would be for the better or the worse. I decided that no one can come in, no one can see what my life is like; what I've become.

And what have I become? Nothing more than a punching bag for some drunkard to pound to a pulp whenever he sees fit. Nothing more than a broken body and soul clinging on to this forsaken world for no real reason. Nothing. I'm nothing.

So why had I stopped to help? What had I started?

I'd broken every rule, every barrier that I'd put up to keep people out, to keep to myself, and keep the questions out; all because I was feeling damn sentimental. I grit my teeth and slam my fist into the wall opposite of the front door. The plaster split under the impact and I stopped. Dust and small bits of rubble landed on my hand making it a pastey white.

My stomach jumped into my lungs and I back away from the wall furiously rubbing my hand clean of the plaster. My first thought was on the beating that I was going to receive over the broken wall that and the fact that my hand was now throbbing with pain. I clutched my hand to my chest and ran into the bathroom. Cranking on the warm water I stick my hand under the gushing water trying to wash away the plaster. I hiss as the water made contact with my hand. Yanking it back I stare at the split knuckles and red blood pooling on the surface

"Shit." I brace myself against the countertop with my good hand and stare at myself in the mirror as the water continues to flow in the sink.

I was a mess. The clothes I had on were ripped and dirt stained from the scuffle with Lyon. The bruises from last night were peeking out from the collar of my shirt and I swore again. There's no way that girl didn't see them. God she must have thought the worst.

I drift back to my previous thoughts. That girl, she was so small when I saw her curled up in a ball on the steps. Too small too innocent. Something had snapped inside me when I saw Lyon slap her. My mind had gone blank just an absolute rage filling every part of my body.

I had wanted to hurt him, to throw every punch and kick that he had ever felt to me back at him a million times over. I didn't even remember throwing him off of that girl. I don't remember stopping myself from tackling him.

All I remember was the rage and then that whimper. It had been hers. It broke something inside me. So helpless and desperate. I hated the sound of it. It reminded me too much of myself.

That girl didn't deserve to go through anything like he had. No one did. And seeing that look in her eyes… The tears, the hurt, the brokenness, all of it compacted into that blank and self loathing stare. It was like looking in a mirror.

I shake my head and sigh. I couldn't dwell on that any longer. The sooner this day was over the better it would be. I wipe the blood and dust away from my hand gently and go back to the living room to inspect the damage that had been done.

A fist size hole was cracked in the plaster and there was no hiding it. I swear again and plop down on the old couch staring at the hole. That was going to be my head once Shoto saw it. I throw my head back after a while in defeat. Might as well accept the inevitable.

The room looks different upside down. I follow all of the imperfections in the wall behind me. Cracks, bumps, chipping paint, and holes.

I lift my head up and turn around to look at the wall closer. It was littered with holes of all sizes. Busted plaster and wood so common it looked like it was supposed to be there. I scan the rest of the room. All the walls were the same. Holes and cracks everywhere.

I look back to the damage that I had inflicted. It looked like nothing more than one of the others. Like one of Shoto's…

I jump up from the couch and sprint to my room not being able to bare looking at it for any longer. No. No. No.

I slam the broken door shut and curl up on my bed and sob. Anger and hate and most of all fear flooding through my body like adrenaline.

"I am not like him. I couldn't be like him! I hate him! Every part of him I despise! I couldn't be like him. I would not be like him. I am not him!" I scream at myself over and over again trying to tell myself it isn't true.

I squeeze my eyes shut, screaming and sobbing like a lunatic. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

But it was. I was turning into him. The man that I hated more than anything. The person who had hurt me time and time again. I was just like him. I was a monster.

And there's nothing than I could do about it.

* * *

**_Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhh Why? Seriously FT seriously? Anyways we suck at writing so please stick with us as we struggle through life._**

**_~Fairy Tail Until The End_**

**Till next time guys~ TheWritingMachines**


End file.
